Hurt
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Hillary is always blamed Tyson for everything. But one day, there was something that taken Tyson away from her. Tyson/Hilary...soon Kai/Hillary...3 Malay lyrics with translation in English included also 2 English songs.
1. Always Surrender

**Hurt  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**The story of regretness of Hillary for hurting Tyson.... for her, she is right...but....I can't tell you now but there was a reason why does Tyson had been taken away from her....**

**This story has 3 Malay songs** **with English translated to ensure you know the meaning, also 2 English song.**

**Admitter: English is not my first language and I got a Beta and I got the highest marks in English so please don't tell me that my English is very bad, okay?**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

"This is all your fault, Tyson! Your fault!" scolded Hillary, throwing anything to him. Tyson is trying to calm her down.  
"Can you tell me what am I have wrong with you. Maybe I can..." said Tyson, but he had been hit of one can that she throw up.  
"Enough, Tyson! Anyway that you want to tell me, I don't believe you at all. All guys are just the same!" Then, Hillary is rushing out from his room. Tyson is trying to get after her but she is dissappeared.  
"Hillary, I want to tell you..." said Tyson, then his voice become slower. "This is not my fault....Actually, Kenny and I are training and something had hit me...."

Actually, Tyson and Kenny were going to one park to train some kids to play beyblade...that time, there was one girl hit Tyson thus there was one 'lipstick' stain sticked into his shirt thus Hillary think that Tyson had been unfaithful to her. That's why Hillary blamed Tyson for that. But actually, not....

Back to the story, Hillary is standing against the wall, she is grieving of her sufferness due to that incident.  
**Tyson, how dare you did this to me....I'm very love you but why are you did this to me....  
**At the same time, Tyson and Kenny are looking over her.  
"I think I need to tell her a truth," said Tyson.  
"But Hillary is still not believe on you. How could you to do something to her?" asked Kenny.  
"Maybe we need to wait until her mood is okay..."  
They're walking out from the scene but....  
"Tyson!!!" Hillary is calling him. That makes him shocked, looking over her.  
"What...do you....want....this time?"  
Then, Hillary is take off her shoe and throwing to him. "GET OUT!!" Then, those guys are running out from her.

* * *

3 days later....Hour 1700, BladeBreakers Training Centre....  
Tyson is still waiting for someone.... Kenny is looking over him.  
"Tyson, " said Kenny. "Your turn to play is come. You need to get there,"  
"Thanks, Kenny," said Tyson. "But I want to wait for Hillary. She not be here previously,"  
"But you need to play with your friends, Tyson. The championship will be held in one month more,"  
"Okay.... if you want me to do right now, I'll do...as Hillary can forgiving me,"  
Then, Tyson is walking away from Kenny, and Kenny is walking after him. They're arrive over the rest of the BladeBreakers, Ray, Kai, Max and my OC, Ikhwan.  
"Tyson, why are you look moody today?" asked Max.  
"Are you not read my mind? Hillary is not here," said Tyson.  
"I think else..."  
"Such what?""  
"I think you're in love with someone..."  
"Who?"  
"Hillary,"  
That makes Tyson takes out his beyblade and starts attacking him.  
"Oh..please, Tyson. I'm just kidding. Can you get calm right now?"  
That makes Tyson be calm for a while. "Are you sure you're kidding?"  
"Yeah, I'm just kidding,"  
"I think that's too much, Tyson. You need to concentrate for our training," said Ray.  
"Ray is right. Your focus is our tournament soion. We need to get ready," said Kai.  
"Allright...allright..." sighed Tyson.  
"And that's my mentor," said Ikhwan.  
"Huh...my protege..."  
"Okay..okay...BladeBreakers...be ready for your battle, Tyson and Ikhwan...are you and your blades ready?" said Kenny.  
"I'm sure they're ready," said Dizzy.  
Ikhwan and Tyson are ready for their bey-battle.  
"3...2....1....LET IT RIP!"  
They're start playing their beyblade and the battle is begin.

Meanwhile, Hillary is arrive there. and she see Tyson is get a battle with Ikhwan. And a few minutes later, Ikhwan had beat Tyson down.  
"Dragoon is out! The winner is Ikhwan!" screamed Kenny.  
"Poor you, Tyson. Maybe you need to learn more from him," said Dizzy.  
Then, Tyson is walking out from the bey-battle and he shocked when he see Hillary is there.  
"Hillary, why are you..." said Tyson, then he had been slapped by Hillary.  
"Are you not have any shame to your protege like Ikhwan? Even he is a new member in BladeBreakers, you cannot lose in his hands!" scolded Hillary.  
"Hilaary, wait! We cannot fighting here. We need to..."  
"Enough, Tyson! I'm very fucking heartless for listening of your words!"  
Then, Hillary is walking out from him. Tyson is running after her and holding her hand to stop her. Hillary refuses him.  
"Tyson, from now, I don't want to be near with you as you're so....ah! I don't want to see you again!" scolded Hillary.  
"Hillary, I want to tell you that you need to..." said Tyson.  
"Enough, Tyson! I don't want to hear your words anymore!"  
Then, Hillary is lefting him at all. His friends are rushing over the scene.  
"Tyson, where is Hillary?" asked Ray.  
"She lefted me," said Tyson. "And she don't want to see me. She blamed me for being a loser to Ikhwan,"  
"I think that's all your fault, Tyson," said Kai suddenly.  
"I don't want to hear anything from all of you, guys!" scolded Tyson, then he is scolding Kai . " And you, Kai. Don't trying to inteferent our business,"  
"I doesn't mean to inteferent your business. But I want you and Hillary get to normal or..."  
"Have you see Tyson?" asked Max suddenly.  
"Why are you say like that, Tyson?" asked Kenny.  
They're shocked when they're see Tyson is dissappeared.  
Actually, Tyson is running away from the BladeBreakers without any directions. He only want to release his tensioness due to his conflict with Hillary.  
**That's okay, Hillary. If you want me to give up to you, I will. I know you're right, Hillary. And I wrong at all. But it doesn't mean that I cannot do anything to you, Hillary. I'm very love you, Hillary. But why are you did this to me?  
**Tyson is keep running....

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jelaskan Padaku Isi Hatimu  
Seberapa Besar Kau Yakin Padaku  
Untuk Tetap Bisa Bertahan Denganku  
Menjaga Cinta Ini_

(Translated in English)  
_Just tell me what is your feeling  
How much you very confident of me  
For us to stay together with me  
to keep after this love_

Then, Tyson is stopping his move and screaming. "Why did this thing always happen to me? What is my fault to Hillary?!" Then, he knees down to the floor and some tears flowing down to the ground.  
**Hillary, how could you always blaming me for everything....**

**_FLASHBACK STARTS  
Hillary is hummiliating Tyson to public for accidentally breaking her necklace.  
"How could one guy like you broking my high-priced necklace! You want to refund this thing or not?!" scolded Hillary.  
"I can refund but...please get calm, We'll get..." said Tyson.  
"We'll get what? A shame? Oh...now you're realised we can get a big shame. And now, everyone are looking over us, you think we can't get a fame?"  
Then, Hillary is lefting him. Tyson is cannot do anything.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_**

"Remember, Hillary. I'm always love you...even you're very hate me..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Pertengkaran Yang Terjadi  
Seperti Semua Salahku  
Mengapa Selalu Aku Yang Mengalah  
Tak Pernahkah Kau Berfikir  
Sedikit Tentang Hatiku  
Mengapa Ku Yang Harus Selalu Mengalah  
Pantaskah Hatiku Masih Bisa Bersamamu_

(Translated in English)  
_All of this arguement  
like all of this was my fault  
Why am I always to surrender  
Haven't you to think  
anything about me?  
Why am I always used to surrender?  
Am I still have any space to be with you?_

Then, Tyson is sitting on the chair nearby, releasing his tensioness. Then, Max and Ray are rushing toward him.  
"Tyson, are you okay?" asked Max.  
"I'm okay, Max. But Hillary is gone." said Tyson.  
"You can meet her next time. And solve this problem hurry," said Ray.  
"But you think it's easy for us to be okay? Actually, Hillary always.."  
"I know that Hillary always blamed you for everything. But can you let her relax for a while?"  
"Okay..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jelaskan Padaku Isi Hatimu  
Seberapa Besar Kau Yakin Padaku  
Untuk Tetap Bisa Bertahan Denganku  
Menjaga Cinta Ini_

(Translated in English)  
_Just tell me what is your feeling  
How much you very confident of me  
For us to stay together with me  
to keep after this love_

That night....  
Tyson is trying to call Hillary but she doesn't answer it.  
"Come on, Hillary. I want to talk to you," sighed Tyson. He trying to call her but...  
"_The number that you called is disconnected.._."  
That makes Tyson throwing his handphone into the dustbin. He is in mad mood laying down on his bed, thinking of Hillary.  
**Hillary, why are you not want to answer my call? Are you really hate me?  
**Then, his handphone is ringing. **That must be Hillary.** He answer it and....  
"Hillary, why are you..." said Tyson.  
"Tyson, are you really thinking of Hillary?"  
"Kai?"  
"Why are you say like that?"  
"I've told you for not inteferent our relationship, are you understand?" scolded Tyson. Kai mutes for a while.  
"Kai, are you listening to me?" scolded him again.  
"Of course I'm listening to you, Tyson. But I don't want to inteferent your relationship with Hillary," said Kai.  
"So, what else that I want to do now?" asked Tyson.  
"Just surrender to Hillary. You're a loser now,"  
The call is ended. Tyson is throwing his handphone into the dustbin. He is screaming in anger until...  
"Tyson, why are you looking very mad now?' asked Kenny suddenly, rushing into his room.  
Then, Tyson is laying on his bed, crying.  
"Why am I always surrender to Hillary? Why?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mengapa Selalu Aku Yang Mengalah  
Tak Pernahkah Kau Berfikir Sedikit Tentang Hatiku  
Mengapa Ku Yang Harus Selalu Mengalah  
Pantaskah Hatiku Masih Bisa Bersamamu_

(Translated in English)  
_Why am I always to surrender  
Haven't you to think  
anything about me?  
Why am I always used to surrender?  
Am I still have any space to be with you?_

"Tyson ,I think Hillary is trying to let herself in relaxness to..." said Kenny.  
"For what? If she want to break-up with me, just say it. We can break-up. But she doesn't tell anything to me!" scolded Tyson.  
"I know you're suffered of this relationship. But....can you take a breath for a while?"  
Then, Tyson is taking his long breath and.. "Now, I'm relieved,"  
"That's good," said Kenny.  
"But I'm still dissatisfied now! I want to meet Hillary now!"  
"Tyson, you need to meet her at the next day,"  
"But why?"  
Tyson is pretending to sleep, trying to forget his conflict with Hillary.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mengapa Selalu Aku Yang Mengalah  
Tak Pernahkah Kau Berfikir Sedikit Tentang Hatiku  
Mengapa Ku Yang Harus Selalu Mengalah  
Pantaskah Hatiku Masih Bisa Bersamamu_

(Translated in English)  
_Why am I always to surrender  
Haven't you to think  
anything about me?  
Why am I always used to surrender?  
Am I still have any space to be with you?_

"Tyson, I think..." said Kenny.  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Kenny. I want to sleep," said Tyson.  
Kenny is lefting his room. And he is calling Hillary.  
"Why are you me, Kenny?!" scolded Hillary.  
"I want to tell you that..." said Kenny.  
"Listen here. If you want me to meet Tyson tomorrow, sorry!"  
The call ended.  
At her room, Hillary is laying down on the bed. **Am I really harsh to Tyson? Does he hurted of me? Ignore him! I don't want to be involved!**

* * *

At the next day...  
Tyson is finishing his bey-battle with Ikhwan and he had beating him 2-1. Max and Ray are rushing toward him.  
"How about your relationship with Hillary?" asked Max.  
"Still bad..." said Tyson.  
"But why are you not want to meet Hillary?"  
"If she don't want it, why am I need to force her? I'm surrender!"  
"You can't do that, Tyson. She is still your lover," said Ray.  
"But not from now,"  
All of them are mutes for a while.

Meanwhile, Hillary is walking to the BladeBreaker training centre, looking over Tyson. But she looks afraid to see him.  
"Anything that you need my help for this?" said Kai suddenly.  
"Kai, why are you here? I'm so shocked!" said Hillary.  
"I knew that you have a big arguement with Tyson, right?"  
"How do you know?"  
"You think I'm just 'wait and see'?" Then, Kai is lefting her slowly.  
"I want you to see what was happen to Tyson. That's all," said Kai.  
"But why am I need to..' asked Hillary.  
"Just look over him. You'll know it later."

Then, Hillary is keep walking, finding Tyson. Until then....  
She see Tyson is still chatting with his friends. Then, there was one fangirl walking toward him thus makes Tyson teasing her.  
Finally...... Hillary screams, "TYSON!!!!!"


	2. This love is Killin' Me!

When Hillary see Tyson is teasing his fangirl, she screams... "TYSON!!!!!" Then, she running toward him and slapping him across his face.  
"Hillary, what's wrong with you?" asked Tyson.  
"Are you blind? You're teased your fangirl that much prettier than me, you say 'what's wrong with me?'...You're such a play-boy beyblader!" scolded Hillary, then she slapping that fangirl and lefting the place quickly. Tyson is running after her and holding her hand to stop her.  
"Hillary, listen to me. That was a misunderstanding," said Tyson.  
"You say once again. Misunderstanding? I think you have someone else besides me, right?" scolded Hillary.  
"Hillary, can you let me a space to..."  
Then, Hillary slapping him again and....  
"From now, we're break-up!" said Hillary.  
"You say what?" asked Tyson.  
All the BladeBreakers are shocked of that statement.  
"Hillary, I want you to..." said Max.  
"Listen here, guys! I don't want any of you to inteferent our relationship. If you're still stuborn...I'll..."scolded Hillary.  
"You what? We want to help both of you. That's all," said Ikhwan.  
"You want to help me for nothing, guys! Get out!"  
"Hillary, can you get calm for a while..I want you..." said Tyson.  
"You want me for what?"  
"I'll break-up with you if you still misbehave with me!"  
"Just break-up with me! I dare it!" scolded Hillary.  
Tyson is mutes for a while then he walking away from her and...  
"Okay, Hillary. We're break-up!"  
"Okay, Tyson! We're break up!"

_Break It Off  
Breakin it off  
And settin it off in da real way  
Makin da girls dem chill dey mind  
Makin dem have a good time  
Ya boy BBA long side  
DieDie Come down now Hillary  
Tek it to dem Tek it to dem girl_

Then, Hillary is walking toward Tyson, pushing him aside and scolding him. "You're such a trouble maker in my life, Tyson!!!"

_Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (most definitely)  
Set if off boy  
And make me hot all ova my body  
(Break it off, take it off, miss take it off)  
(Break it off tonight) (Yo)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo)  
Set it Off boy (yeah, yeah)  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yo)_

"You say I'm a trouble maker? But why are you always be with me, bitches?!" scolded Tyson.  
"You say me of what?" scolded Hillary. They're fighting each other and the rest of them are trying to make them stop fighting.  
"Tyson, you need to discuss with Hillary politely. We'll get a big shame," said Max.  
"Yeah, maybe you want to solve this problem properly, right?" asked Ray.  
"Okay, but before that, I want Hillary admit all her fault to me," said Tyson.  
"Why am I need to say that?" scolded Hillary.  
"Because everything that we got was starting with you!"  
"Back out your words, Tyson!"  
Hillary is trying to beat Tyson but Kai stopping him.  
"We need to discuss," said Kai.  
"Thanks," said Hillary.

_Struggle and pain wha she fell all de while  
And she want a good man to give her de style  
Wild child So she dere pon me file  
It's a long time now me wha plow de sile  
Plow de sile meh car run run like de nile  
And de most energy meh whan gi her tonight  
Give her tonight boys make she feel right  
Make she fly like a kite that reach a new height  
Ah we give it to de gyal dem  
Make dem reel up and bawl And make dem start call  
Anytime she want it back she ha fi call  
Dutty Tyson Admittin it on de spot I know de real  
Tyson Granger When de traits so great  
Cuz she feelin top up and tall wat de ting say_

"Okay, Tyson. Why are you and Hillary always fighting?" asked Max.  
"Everything was Hillary's fault! She always blamed me for everything," said Tyson.  
"Your words is so lame," said Hillary.  
"Hillary, this is not your business. So, shut up," said Ikhwan.  
"hey! Why are you here?"  
"Because I'm a BladeBreakers too,"  
That makes Hillary standing up and she scolding Tyson, "Break-up!!!"

_Break it off boy (immediate if not before)  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (pumba)  
Set if off boy  
And make me hot all ova my body  
(Break it off, take it off, yo miss take it off)  
(Break it off tonight) (Yo)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo)  
Set it Off boy  
(yeah, yeah, yo yo, yo a yo, Die,Die, TG)  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yo, yo)_

"Hillary, can you get calm for a while?!" scolded Tyson.  
"I can't get calm until I break-up with you, sucks!" scolded Hillary.  
"But we can be okay if you can..'  
"You can what? You're nothing, Tyson!"  
"Can both of yuo get your mouth close? I'm really sick of both!!" screamed Ikhwan. then he lefting his place.  
"See, Tyson? He lefted here because of your mouth!" scolded Hillary.  
"What? He hates your bad behaviour, you understand?!" scolded Tyson.  
That makes Hillary is beating Tyson whiloe Tyson is hitting her. Kai and Ray are stopping them from keep fighting.

_No doubt boys u shoulda know TG and a scout)  
Naughty sweat so shout)  
Make ya bawl out (shout)  
Make ya holla me gah give affection in your direction  
We go all out boys, just follow we if ya love energy  
If ya whan pedigree Tyson like Hillary  
Make a see yuh just bounce wit de  
Dutty Kai We keep givin you de Q to de U to de A (yea) to de L to de I to de T to de Y Girl  
I got to try (try)  
Take yuh booty make you reach to de S.K.Y.  
Woman I got to say (say)  
Da way u move is makin me hype  
Girl cuh yuh know say yuh S to de E to de X to de Y (Bladey! Bladey!)_

"We need to stop them from keep fighting. And seperate them," said Kai."  
Finally, Tyson and Hillary are kept in two room and nothnig can make them from keep arguing.  
Hillary is alone. She is get one branch and drawing something, then she breaking into the half.  
**Tyson, I hate you! I hate you!!**

_Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (sexiness)  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body (yo, yah go yo, no doubt)  
Break it off tonight (yo DieDie)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (Blaze up on no rain no stress)  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yea, yo, ya yo)_

Suddenly, Kai opening the door. "Hillary, are you okay?"  
"Kai, what are you doing here?" asked Hillary.  
"Are you sure you want to break-up with Tyson?"  
"Yeah..." "He is very fucky guy for me,"  
"And what do you tihnk about.."  
"I don't want anyone say his name again!

_Boy (Uh huh)  
The way you push up on me  
I Whan get da roughest wine  
I dun know ya like (ay, yo, ay)  
Fuh sho we gonna break it off tonight (yoga macchugga uh)  
Ooooo boy  
We really shouldn't waste no time (sing it)  
Come let me back up on ya dancehall's tight (bring it)  
And I'm hopin baby u don't mind  
Cuz I really wanna break it off tonight (instantaneous)_

"That's okay. If you don't want him again," said Kai, then he lefting her, closing the door.  
Hillary is still crying, knocking the wall until her hand is bleeding.  
Tyson, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!

_Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty (ay)  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body (baby girl, yo, baby girl)  
Break it off tonight (yo give it up give it up sen on)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty (yo)  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight_

Meanwhile, Tyson is still alone in his room.  
**Hillary, how could you did this to me..That's okay, Hillary. If you really hate me, I'll let you go, but you'll know who is the wrong and who is right...**

* * *

That night, Max and Ray are planning something. Ikhwan is walking toward them.  
"Hey what are you planning for?' asked Ikhwan.  
"This is our business, Ikhwan. You don't need to inteferent this scene!" scolded Max.  
"I think Ikhwan want to help us in this talk," said Ray.  
"Okay,"  
"So, what's the problem?" asked Ikhwan.  
"Like this, Max and I want to plan how to make Tyson and Hillary become okay like a normal. And prevent them from keep fighting," said Ray.  
"I see...". "But where is Kenny? I haven't see him just now,"  
"That makes us in big trouble," said Max.  
Meanwhile, Kenny is walking toward his room and opening the door. Tyson is sleeping, and crying.  
"Tyson, what are you doing?" asked Kenny.  
"Hillary...sob..sob...how could you...you always blamed me! I hate you!" said Tyson, in crying.  
Hia mind is playing of her mistakes to him.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau membuat, ku berantakan.  
Kau membuat, ku tak karuan.  
Kau membuat, ku tak berdaya.  
Kau menolak ku, acuhkan diri ku._

(Translated in English)  
_You've make me clashed  
You've make me mindless  
You've make me much weaker  
You've refused me, dumped me._

"Tyson..are you allright?" asked Kenny.  
"Kenny, why are you here?" asked Tyson, waking up.  
"Tyson, since you've break-up with Hillary, you're always refused from training. Can you..."  
"My life is ruined, Kenny..." Hillary is my lover. Why does she did this to me?"  
"So, Tyson..."  
"I'm always be blamed by her when there was a mistakes among us. I don't know why does she always hurting me?!"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bagaimana, caranya untuk,  
meruntuhkan, kerasnya hati mu.  
Ku sadari, ku tak sempurna,  
ku tak seperti, yang kau inginkan._

(Translated in English)  
_How should to do for  
break it off, how hard of your heart.  
I realised, I'm not much perfect.  
I'm not as you wished for._

"Yeah, I realised who am I...I'm not too much handsome...like Kai...but why does she dumped me like that?" scolded Tyson.  
"Tyson, keep calm," said Kenny, comforting him. "Maybe you can find someone else,"  
"But...I don't want anyone replace Hillary. She was so sweet girl..."  
"Tyson, our training is..."  
"Kenny, let me releasing my mind first...I don't want to play beyblade with this condition."  
"Okay,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikap mu,  
tak sadarkah kau telah menyakiti ku.  
Lelah hati ini meyakinkan mu,  
cinta ini, membunuh ku._

(Translated in English)  
_You ruined me with your behaviour  
Are you doesn't realised that you've hurted me  
My heart is so weak to confident you  
This love is killin' me_

Kenny is lefting the room, closing the door. Tyson is keep punching the wall until his hand is bleeding. Then, he leaning against the wall, crying.  
**How dare you did this to me, Hillary!**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bagaimana, caranya untuk,  
meruntuhkan, kerasnya hati mu.  
Ku sadari, ku tak sempurna,  
ku tak seperti, yang kau inginkan._

(Translated in English)  
_How should to do for  
break it off, how hard of your heart.  
I realised, I'm not much perfect.  
I'm not as you wished for._

"Tyson," Max and Ray are walking toward the door.  
"Get out! I don't want to meet anyone today!" scolded Tyson.  
"Tyson, listen up! We want to.." said Max.  
"I say, GET OUT!!" Tyson is throwing something toward them thus the door is shut suddenly.  
Then, Tyson is looking over the window. He see there is no moon appear. He think his future is darker right now.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikap mu,  
tak sadarkah kau telah menyakiti ku.  
Lelah hati ini meyakinkan mu,  
cinta ini, membunuh ku._

(Translated in English)  
_You ruined me with your behaviour  
Are you doesn't realised that you've hurted me  
My heart is so weak to confident you  
This love is killin' me_

Meanwhile, Hillary is standing against the balcony, looking over the sky. Kai is walking closer to her.  
"Are you sure you want to break-up with Tyson?" asked Kai.  
"Yeah, but why are you asking me like that?" asked Hillary.  
Kai smirks. "How could you break-up with that guy like that? You're looked like..."  
"Like what? You want to compare me and Tyson?"  
Hillary is lefting him. Kai feel that Hillary is sick of her hateness of Tyson.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikap mu,  
tak sadarkah kau telah menyakiti ku.  
Lelah hati ini meyakinkan mu,  
cinta ini, membunuh ku._

(Translated in English)  
_You ruined me with your behaviour  
Are you doesn't realised that you've hurted me  
My heart is so weak to confident you  
This love is killin' me_

Kai is thinking of his plan to get after Hillary. Maybe you've hurted of him, but you'll comfort with me. I swear....  
Then, he is lefting the scene. Nothnig that he want to stare for.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Woo.. Huu.. Haa..  
Lelah hati ini meyakinkan mu,  
cinta ini, membunuh ku._

(Translated in English)  
_Woo...Huu...Haa...  
My heart is so weak to confident you  
This love is killin' me_

That night, Tyson and Hillary are sleeping in each room. They're still have a hateness to their ex-lover.  
That is mean, the love had killed them.

* * *

At the next day, Max, Kenny, Ray,and Ikhwan are planning something.  
"Okay, we'll get ourselves ready!" said Max.  
Ray and Ikhwan are calling Tyson.  
"Why are you..." asked Tyson.  
Both of them are covering his eyes with cloth and drag him to somewhere.  
Kenny and Max are calling Hillary.  
"Hey, can both of you..." said Hillary.  
Both of them are covering her eyes with cloth and drag her to somehwere.  
Actually, Ray and Ikhwan are calling Tyson and drag him outside to one cafe nearby. Max and Kenny are drag Hillary out tto the place too. Both of them are blind-folden, their eyes are covered with cloth.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes," said Max.  
When they're take off the cloth from their head, they're shocked.  
"Tyson, what are you doing here?" scolded Hillary.  
"And what are you doing here?" scolded Tyson.  
Hillary is get herself up and throwing one glass of orange juice to him thus make him wet.  
"Hillary, wait!" Tyson is getting after Hillary, she is running away.  
"Enough, Tyson! I hate you so much!" scolded Hillary.  
Then, she is running to the road and she panic when she see one lorry will knock her down but Tyson is running after her and pushing her thus she is landing safely at the roadside and....

Tyson is knocked down thus he laying unconscious on the ground, much bloods covering himself.  
His friends are shocked of that incident as their plan shouldn't be ended like that.  
Hillary is shocked when she see Tyson had sacrificed himself to save her life...  
She is running toward him, placing his head on her lap....screaming in sadness..."Tyson!!! Please don't leave me! I don't mean to hurt you!!"  
But Tyson is still fainted. Maybe he is dead.  
Hillary is trying to wake him up but...he is not awake.... "TYSON!!!!"


	3. It's Still Clear

Tyson had been sent to the hospital nearby. Hillary and the others are following after him. The door is shut, Hillary is standing there.  
"I hope you can take of this, Hillary," said Max.  
"You say what? Tyson is badly injured, you say I need to take of this?" scolded Hillary.  
"Maybe she is regretted of herself," said Ray.  
"But...where is Kai? I've not seen him somehwere," asked Ikhwan.  
Those three guys are lefting her. Hillary is leaning against the wall, then she moving down, crying of Tyson. She afraid if he is gone....  
**Tyson...please don't leave me...I'm very love you....**

Meanwhile, Tyson is still in unconscious condition. He still need oxygen with the pump and some white fluid is injected into his wrist. Ray and Max are walking toward that ward, following by Ikhwan.  
"Tyson, are you okay?" asked Max. But nothing happen.  
"Maybe he is not okay," said Ikhwan.  
"You cannot say like that," said Ray. "He need more rest. After he sacrificed himself for saving Hillary,"  
"I hope he is allright,"

Meanwhile, Hillary is still grieving of him. She don't thinking of anything unless her regretness for hurting Tyson for a long time. Kai is walking toward her.  
"Maybe you need someone to replace him, Hillary," said Kai.  
"You think it's too easy to do?" asked Hillary.  
"Not that," "But I want to tell you that Tyson is..."

Back to Tyson...he is awake slowly...  
"Tyson, are you okay?" asked Max.  
"Where am I?" asked Tyson, weakily.  
"You're in hospital. You've been knocked by truck for rescuing Hillary," said Ray.  
"Where is she now?"  
"I don't know. Maybe she is outside. You can..." said Ikhwan.  
Tyson is trying to wake up and move out from his bed but Ray stopping him as he is looking weak now.  
"You're looking weak. You need a rest," said Ray.  
"But I'm hungry. I want to move..." said Tyson.  
Ray only let him go and Tyson is walking out from his ward. He is holding one tube with the wheelie trollie as he need much blood to stay alive.  
He is walking slowly and trying to search Hillary. Maybe she want to forgive him for what she've done to him.  
Suddenly, he shocked when he see....

Hillary is standing against the wall while Kai is trying to get closer with her, holding her hand and hugging her.  
"Would you want to be with me forever?" whispered Kai.  
"I will...if you can," whispered Hillary, then they're kissing each other. That makes Tyson screaming suddenly tthus he is rushing toward them.  
"Kai! How dare you did this to me! Hillary, now I know why are we always fighting. I know that Kai...Kai...is the third person in our relationship!" scolded Tyson.  
"Listen here. You and Hillary are nothing. She had break-up with you." said Kai.  
"Yeah, Tyson. I'm also thinking of that," said Hillary.  
"How dare you did this to me..." Then, Tyson is trying to beat Kai unfortunately, he fainted suddenly thus Hillary is trying to wake him up.

* * *

A few hours later....  
Tyson is awake. All of them are waiting for him patiently.  
"Tyson, are you allright?" asked Ray.  
"Hillary..Hillary..." Tyson is mentioning of her name.  
"Tyson..." said Hillary.  
"Hillary...how could...you...did this...to me..." said Tyson, weakily.  
"Tyson, I'm sorry to say but I want to tell you that Kai and I are in relationship for a long time...but I don't want to tell you as it will our arguement become..."  
Hillary is crying.  
"Please don't cry. Can you..." said Tyson.  
"This is all my fault. I'm not supposed to be in love with you...I know I was wrong.." said Hillary.  
"No wonder you're always be cold with me..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Beralih musim ke musim  
Hati tetap serupa  
Tiada yang berubah  
Dari hari dikau pergi, dikau pergi  
Penjara .  
hidup ini penjara  
Tanpa ada simpati  
Kepada sang kekasih  
Yang dilanda, yang dilanda kehilangan_

(Translated in English)  
_From one season to one season had flew away,  
But the heart is still the same  
Nothing had changed  
From the day you're gone, you're gone.  
In prison.  
This life is in prison  
without any mercy  
to her lover  
which he got...which he loss of someone._

"Tyson, I think it's over. You need to let her go," said Kenny.  
"But...I think we're still..." said Tyson.  
"Tyson, we're still friends. Not more than that...." said Hillary.  
"But why are we..."  
"It's just a history. Please forgive me, Tyson..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Masih jelas setiap garisan halus  
Bila senyuman kau ukirkan untukku  
Masih jelas setiap lekuk penjuru  
Menghiasi wajahmu waktu kau renung aku_

(Translated in English)  
_It's still clear of every tiny lines  
When you smiling to me  
It's still clear of every corner  
decorating your face when you're looking over me._

"Hillary..." said Tyson.  
"Yeah..." said Hillary.  
"I want to see you live happily with Kai...so, I'm only hoping of that...." Tyson is crying. Hillary is smiling in her sadness.  
"Tyson, thanks for teaching me something,"  
"For what?"  
Then, Kai is walking to that ward, only looking over them.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ratib sendu  
Bergetar dalam kalbu  
Hingga menitis linang  
Dari kelopak mata  
Keranaku, keranamu dipisahkan_

(Translated in English)  
_The sad feeling  
Is still vibrating in my heart  
Until my tear flowing down  
From my eyes  
Because of me, because of you had been seperated._

"I thought you and Hillary become an enemies," said Kai.  
"How could you say like that!" scolded Tyson.  
"Tyson, Kai is only kidding. Please don't scolding him like that," said Hillary. Tyson blushes.  
"Yeah, don't be hurted of him, Tyson," said Kenny.  
"No wonder they're always fighting..." said Ikhwan.  
"What do you say?" asked Ray.  
"Nothing!"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Masih jelas setiap garisan halus  
Bila senyuman kau ukirkan untukku  
Masih jelas setiap lekuk penjuru  
Menghiasi wajahmu waktu kau renung aku  
Masih jelas setiap garisan halus  
Bila senyuman kau ukirkan untukku  
Masih jelas setiap lekuk penjuru  
Menghiasi wajahmu waktu kau renung aku_

(Translated in English)  
_It's still clear of every tiny lines  
When you smiling to me  
It's still clear of every corner  
decorating your face when you're looking over me.  
It's still clear of every tiny lines  
When you smiling to me  
It's still clear of every corner  
decorating your face when you're looking over me._

Then, Tyson is waking up once again and he don't want anyone stop him.  
"Tyson, where are you going?" asked Max.  
"I want to get some relaxness..." said Tyson, walking out from the ward.  
All of them are mutes for a while before they're thinking of something.  
"I think Tyson cannot accpet this statement," said Ikhwan.  
"Maybe. Tyson is very loving Hillary. But Hillary is loving Kai...Kai?" said Ray, but he shocked when Kai is disappeared in flash.  
All of them are rushing out from the ward to find them.

Meanwhile, Tyson is standing against the window, crying.  
Hillary, I know that you're loving me. But I'm sorry for this. Your love is for Kai. I know you're loving him. I'll let you go and never come to me again... I'm useless at all....  
Then, he opening the window and climbing it up.  
"Tyson ,what are you doing?" asked Kai suddenly.  
Tyson is shocked. Then, he is ignoring him.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sudah suratan takdir begini  
Segalanya sementara  
Selagi hayat ku masih ada  
Kau bertakhta di hatiku_

(Translated in English)  
_Maybe this is the fate  
Everything is for a while.  
As long as I'm still alive  
You're always in my heart._

Then, Tyson is diving down from the window 5 floor from the sky thus he screaming and falling down on the ground. Kai is looking downwards and he see Tyson is fainted, with badly injured on his head. He rushing out from the scene, finding the others.  
"Kai, where are you going?" asked Ray.  
"Tyson...he's gone," said Kai.  
All of them are shocked.  
"Where is him?" asked Hillary.  
"At the ground..." said Kai, thus Hillary is pushing him aside and rushing toward the lift thus she want to meet Tyson outside before he is dead. After the lift is arrive at the ground floor, she rushing out to the outside, toward Tyson.  
"TYSON!!! TYSON!!!" screamed Hillary, get after him and hugging him.  
"Tyson, I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you're sacrificed a lot for me. Please forgive me, Tyson!" Hillary is still screaming, feel some blood on her hand which she placing at his head.  
"Hi...Hillary.." said Tyson, weakily.  
"Tyson....please forgive me..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Beralih musim ke musim  
Hati tetap serupa  
Tiada yang berubah  
Dari hari dikau pergi, dikau pergi Dikau pergi_

(Translated in English)  
_From one season to one season had flew away,  
But the heart is still the same  
Nothing had changed  
From the day you're gone, you're gone. you're gone...._

"I'm forgive you....Hillary...I'll..let...you....go....I...hope.....you....."  
"Tyson, pelase don't say like that! I'm still loving you...Tyson...""  
"I'm sorry...Hillary...I'm...not....with you...."  
Tyson is dead at her lap. Hillary is screaming loudly, cannot accept the reality. Tyson Granger is gone.....  
Max, Ray, Ikhwan, Kenny and Kai are arrive there. They're shocked of the scene as Tyson is gone at all without saying anything to them.  
"Tyson...you're lefted us now," said Max.  
"Is this the ending for the three-side love like this?" asked Ray.  
Kai is lefting them at all without being noticed by anyone.....

* * *

A few weeks later..after Tyson's death.....  
Hillary is still standing there, thinking of him. **Is him okay? Does he waiting for me in heaven?  
**Kai is walking toward her, staring over her. **Poor Hillary. Even he's dead, she is still loving him. I don't know what does she done to him?**

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were,  
but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today,  
ooh, ooh_

"Hillary, I know that you're still grieving of Tyson, But you need to accept the reality that he's gone," said Kai.  
"I know it, Kai...but he's everything for me before you,.." said Hillary, crying. "If you want to know, Tyson and I are always belong together, not like previously that we're always fighting. I don't know why am I always be like that, but I don't know that he'll lefting me forever,"  
"You're need to forget him. I think he's crying if he see you're crying,"

_I would hold you in my arms,  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done,  
forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything  
I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
by hurting you_

"I know..." said Hillary, then she looking over the window. **Tyson, thanks for forgiving me. But I want to know, are you sure that you're forgiving me?  
**Then, Kai is sitting beside her, comforting her. "You need one more space for forgetting him,"  
"But I can't. I've hurted him before. And he always 'haunted' me,"

_Some days I feel broke inside  
but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide  
'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
when it comes to this, ooh_

"What do you mean?" asked Kai.  
"Tyson think that I'm hating him. That's why I'm feeling very worried of him. I think he don't want to forgive me" said Hillary.  
"But you've apologized from him, right?"  
"Yeah,.....but I hope it's okay..."

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything  
I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh_

Her mind is playing of the flashback between her and Tyson. When they're still couples, they're looking so cute and adoreable. Unfortunately, Hillary looks very starange from the day to the day thus make them arguing without counting the time and place.  
"Tyson..." Hillary is crying....and she feels something is coming over her.

_If I had just one more day  
I would tell you  
how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time_

She is leaning her face against the glass window and placing her hand against the window, her tears is moving down from her eyes, flowing down to her cheek. Kai drying it down.  
"You need to forget him, Hillary,. Tyson is crying if you're still sad of his death," said Kai.  
"Okay..." Hillary is trying to stop crying. "But what am I want to do now?"  
"Just assume me as your Tyson..."  
"But I don't want the second Tyson in my life... I want to keep him in my heart. he was my first and last love ever,"  
Then, she feels Kai is hugging her and kissing her lovely.  
"Please let me be as your Tyson ever..." said Kai, thus Hillary is sleeping on him.

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself By hurting you_

"Okay, Kai...from now, you're my Tyson...but.....I hope it never repeat again," said Hillary, then they're walking out from the room....

Meanwhile, Tyson...I mean....his soul is looking over them. He is happy that Hillary is accepting the reality and trying to stop crying of his death. Now, she has Kai....as her new lover....

The End

Moral Value: Honesty is important in love relationship. 

Killing yourself is not an solving for a problem.

**A/N: Okay, it's bad story, right?**

**The soundtrack of HURT**

****

CHAPTER 1:  
_Selalu Mengalah_ (Always Surrender) by SevenTeen

CHAPTER 2:  
Break it off by Rihanna feat. Sean Paul  
_Cinta Ini Membunuhku_ (This Love is Killin' Me) by D'Massive

CHAPTER 3:  
_Masih Jelas_ (It's Still Clear) by Hafiz  
Hurt by Chiristina Aguilera

Whatever, Enjoy! Watch out!


End file.
